Confessions of a Dream Demon
by Kira Krueger
Summary: Just a peek in Freddy's diary...
1. July 7th

Tuesday,  
July 7th, 2009

Today was a miserable day in the boiler room.  
I'm starting to get tired of all this loner BS the Dream Demon's are cramming down my throat.  
They wrote the 'rules' I have to follow on this little blackboard in front of god and everybody who shows up!  
I feel like a kindergardner! These are the 'rules':

1.) Don't become unbearably arrogent, considering we can take the power we gave you back.  
(That's a retarded rule in my personal opinion)

2.) IF you should get stuck in the real world...Haul ass to anywhere safe(er) until we can get you home.  
(This one makes sense.)

3.) Under no circumstances are you to question our powers.  
(?! What the hell?!)

So, now I'm just sitting here waiting until someone falls asleep...

~One o'clock in the morning~

I wish someone would just go to sleep already!  
I've been pacing around this boiler room forever it feels like!  
I'd really like some company right about now.  
It gets so lonely here!!!  
Anyone out there?! Hello?!

~Thirty minutes later~  
OH! Can't write now!!!! Someone's here!!! Vistors!!!!!

More later,

Freddy


	2. The 3 Girls

Tuesday,  
July 7th, 2009

Okay, She's gone.

No Diary, It wasn't a cheap hooker this time, it was 3 girls who were _looking _for me!

One was almost an exact replica of Taryn White, this girl was blonde though and incredibly pretty as well.

The next girl had Nancy's determination, porclein doll looks, and was slightly taller than the Taryn girl.

The last girl was visibly shaken by the transition from the real world the the dream world. Her eyes were wide with confusion.

I was so glad some one had shown up.

And thank god it was three girls!

I straightened my sweater and slunk toward them.

The Taryn girl giggled and waved, the confused girl blew me a kiss, and the doll-like girl just glared and strolled over meeting me half-way.

The Taryn girl followed.

I was just about to say: "HI!", when The doll girl poked me in the chest .

"WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM?! I WAS SLEEPING GOOD UNTIL I WOKE-UP ON THIS DINGEY FLOOR!"

She screamed in my face.

Ithink I smiled becuase the Taryn girl smacked me and said: "Get that stupid grin off your face!"

The confused girl hung back.

I glanced at the two in front of me.

I think we'll be great friends!

More later,

Freddy


	3. Short Burst

"Huh?!" I yelled back.

This girl was not just pretty...She was crazy!

Strangely enough, I think that I liked her more right then.

I won't admit that to her though...

"You heard me! I used to sleep good at night, but lately I wake up here! What the hell gives?!"

I smiled.

The bitch I had chased down so many time before.....Here she was. Arms length away from me...

I reached out and hugged her.

She gagged and choked three words.

"LET ME GO!"


	4. A favor or two?

"Uh...uh....sure." I stuttered, dropping the girl instsntly.

She staggered to regain her balence.

"Kat? Bailey?! What the hell just happened?!" She yelled at the other two girls.

I just stood shocked. She was talking about me....like I wasn't there.

The confused girl sighed, "Kira....your overreacting. It was just a hug..."

"Bailey?! He touched me! He touched me! He touched me! He touche-"

The Taryn looking girl slapped Kira in the face.

Kira fell back on the cement floor, clutching her cheek.

"Kira, pull it together! He didn't try to rape you, He didn't try to kill you...He just tried to hug you."

She turned to me.

_"Right?"_

I nodded.

"Yeah...I only tryed to hug you..God..." I muttered to myself.

Bailey grinned at Kat.

I wondered why.

I delved into Kat's mind for a minute

In Kat's mind, I read Lots of things:

She loves Metal.

She loves Nuno Bettencourt and Don Dokken.

Finally, She Wants to be an actress.

I came ou tof my trance like state realizing the three girls were no longer standing there.

They were gone. And I was _**Alone Again.**_

I smiled. Maybe, if i did nice things for Kira's friends...She'd warm up to me....

I sighed.

This wasn't going to be easy...

Peace Out,

Freddy K.


	5. XOXO

Monday 23, 2009 June

Hey Homies!!!!!!!

It's Freddy, F to the damn r-e-d-d-y!

I'm so happy!!!!!

Me and a few friends watched that movie 'Medea goes to jail'. (Bet you can't tell who my friends are...:)Anyway, It's a really good movie...  
Back to my plans, I'm gonna have Don Dokken meet with Kat and they can talk.  
I feel so random today!!!

No one's visited the boiler room for weeks, so, no chance to meet anymore friends... :(  
That makes me feel a little.....unwanted actually....Haha, I guess I am tho....

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat up flexing his finger muscles.  
"Whatcha writing Krueger?" Kira asked anxiously, grabbing the paper from his hands and quickly reading it.  
She looked at him. "It's not that your unwanted....your just....scary."  
Freddy sighed. "You, Kat, and Baliey ain't scared of me though..." Freddy trailed off.  
Kira sighed, "We just....well,....we know you to well....."  
Freddy smiled slightly, "Well, duh! We're friends!!!!"  
Kira hugged him. "I know buddy....But we'll help you get your mojo back. I swear in the name of Nike tennis shoes we will!"  
And with that, She was gone.

OMG! SHE CALLED ME KRUEGER INSTEAD OF CREEP!!!!!!!  
(And she initiated a hug this time too...)  
To excited to write,

XOXO,  
F.K.

**So he's a little weird in this....Get the fuck over it.** -KD


End file.
